Unanswerd Questions
by freak4eric267
Summary: A teenage girls murder reveals the skeletons in the closets of not only her family and friends but of a certain member of the Las Vegas CSI. R
1. The Beggining

Kelly's room was a lot quieter than they had been before. Normally someone could walk bye and hear her screaming with laughter over her favorite movie or some song blasting out of her computer; but today was different all you could hear were some loud thumps something breaking. _Must be the cats_, her mom thought, _their always making some type of noise_.

"Jamey go get your sister, its time for dinner."

"Sure whatever." Jamey hated to talk to his sister she hated to talk to him too. But when Jamey walked down the hall to her room he heard what sounded like windows breaking._What the hell is that???_, Jamey wondered as he opened the door.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jamey screamed as he looked at the bloody , taped up body he saw lying on Kelly's bed.


	2. New Discoverings

1"What happened here?" Catherine asked as she entered the house. As she walked down the stair to find a single secluded door.

"Kelly Taylor, 18 little brother found her. Mother said she heard some thumping around and some things breaking."Sara responded while taking photos of the d.b

"1ST story window, wide open, all alone in this part of the house, perfect for murder."

"Hey Cath look at this."Sara said while looking on the bulliten board. "Does this remind you of anyone?"

"Isn't that....?"

"Yup"

"Lets go have a little talk with Nicky."

"Hey Nick?" Catherine asked while entering the breakroom.

"Yeah Cath?" Nick looked up from the TV

"Nick do you know a Kelly Taylor?"

"Um I, uh, don't, um, know."

"Really, but then why was your picture on her bulletin board?"

"Ok we may have dated..a little."

"Oh a little huh?"

"Yea Cath a little, you know what why do you want to know anyway, why were you in her room?"

Catherine sat down next to Nick and put her hand on his shoulder,"Nick, Kelly was killed last night."

Nick dropped his head into his hand and Catharine heard him softly crying.

"Nick you could really help us out with this. If you two were in a relationship maybe she hinted that someone wanted her dead or some problem with her family."

"Okay Cath, but this doesnt leave the room...yet, But I loved Kelly, she understood me, whenever I had a problem or she had a problem we could talk and in the end we would always end up feeling better."

"Nick but that was as far as your relationship went right? No sex or anything right?"

"Not really, there was this one time..she was 18 don't worry about that... but we were in the mood you know?"

"Yea Nick I know. You don't have to tell me anymore now, but you will have to talk to her parents about this." After saying this catherine walked out of the breakroom and headed back to the crime scene. Nick thought about his last time with Kelly.


	3. Thinking Back

1"_Hey Nick" Kelly said as she walked up to his car when he picked her up from work._

"_Hey Kelly. Whats up?_" _Nick saw that she seemed upset , "Did something happen at work?"_

"_No Nick nothings wrong ok? Just take me home." Kelly responded sharply._

"_Im not taking you anywhere unless you tell me the truth"_

"_Fine Nick you want the truth? I was in the closet looking for a new box of paperclips when my boss comes in and locks the door ok? The he, he," Kelly couldn't finish it; she broke down crying and shaking._

"_He didn't rape you did he? That bastard!" Nick started to get out of the car but Kelly grabbed his arm and stopped him from going anywhere._

"_NO! Nick don't go just do you mind if I stay the night at your place?" Kelly didn't want to go home and be alone anymore._

"_No, No I don't mind you can always come to my place you know that."_ _ After Nick said that he drove them both to his place. _

"_So you want anything to drink? Soda , milk, water..." Nick was nervous Kelly had never been to his house before._

"_Do you have any wine? I could really use some alcohol rite now."_

"_You know I cant give you any of that your underage." Nick said smiling._

"_Yeah okay but than can I have you?" Kelly said while moving closer and closer to Nick's body ._

"_Go ahead!" Nick muttered while taking off his shirt._

_Nick picked Kelly and carried her into his bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and started to kiss her with a passion that neither had ever felt before. As Nick began to undo Kelly's pants he felt her shake. _

"_Kelly we don't have to do this." Nick could tell that she was nervous , exspecially because of what had happened earlier. _

"_No Nick I want this, and I know that you do too." Kelly said with tears in her eyes, " I was scared earlier but I know im safe with you, you would never hurt me." with this she turned him over and undid his pants and hers and sat on top of him wanting him inside of her more thn anything she has ever wanted before. Kelly joined their body together closer than they could ever be. They were moving in perfect unison , Nick could feel their hearts beating faster and faster. They were coming closer to the edge _

"_Nick oh God Nick, Nick........_

".....Nick, Nick? You ok?"Grissom said bringing Nick back into reality, " You looked really spaced out."

"Im fine Griss, just thinking of an old friend." Nick said sounding disappointed that she wasn't hear anymore. But little did Nick know but Nick and Kelly weren't the only ones there that night.


End file.
